Sparkling Pirates
by cit11cat
Summary: This is mainly for my friends Catherine and Chewbacca and they helped me come up with this story so i don't get all the credit. Will and Elizabeth have Bella but will leaves. The cullens and bella and will get transported into the future. Bad smry. srry
1. Chapter 1

Sparkling Pirates

**AN: This is just a parody story that my friends (Catherine and Chewbacca, you know who you are) asked me to do and yes they will be in this story. In this Jack sparrow doesn't come in for a while but**_** Jake**_** Sparrow (Yes Jacob as in the werewolf/shape shifter in twilight.) and Elizabeth and Will never had a son but instead a daughter, and the Cullens will be in the 17 hundreds don't know why but they just are okay? Okay, let's get on with the story.**

Prologue

_1756 _

_Will's POV_

Elizabeth and Will looked down at their new born baby to see her big brown eyes. Elizabeth just given birth about four hours ago and they have been admiring her for most of that time. Just then Carlisle Cullen came in the room. He was the one that delivered our beautiful baby Isabella.

"Well how is our little Isabella doing?" He asked as he also looked adoringly at her.

"She is doing fine but I'm feeling a little under the weather." Elizabeth said as she lay back on the bed to emphasize that she didn't feel good. I grabbed my baby Isabella before her head hit the pillow. She is beautiful. I knew that she belongs to me instead of my ungrateful wife. She didn't even want Isabella. Her exact words were 'why does this have to happen to me?' Ugh what an ungrateful little bit…

"So how are you doing Will?" Mr. Cullen asked me bringing me out of that last thought.

"I am fine sir and how are you and your family doing?" I asked out of politeness, not wanting to be rude.

"They are doing fine sir thank you for asking. And here they are now." He said as his family walked in awkwardly looking around the room like they didn't belong.

"Carlisle, we were wondering if you could take us camping when you are done." The small pixie like creature said. I had never actually seen his family before. There was another woman with honey colored hair who looks the eldest women so I would assume to be his wife…Esme I think he said her name was. Then there was a man that had the biggest muscles I have ever seen. Next to him a blonde women who was gorgeous and holding on to the big one. Ha that's what she said. Anyways, next to the pixie is a boy with curly blonde hair and a possessive look in his eyes over the pixie next to him, and next to him a boy with russet brown hair. I knew they were all adopted but why would they call him Carlisle? And why was the russet haired boy looking at my daughter like she was the best thing on earth…I mean she is but still that didn't mean that he had to look at her like that. They were all very pale and have honey colored eyes which is weird because I know that they are all adopted. Hmm maybe I am thinking about this too much. Oh well.

"Sure Alice I will be done here in a minute" He turned back to me "Is there anything else you need Will?"

He gave a small smile and I shook my head no.

He and his family left the room and gave me time to think about how I would leave Elizabeth.

_2 Years Ago_

_Edward's POV_

My family and I were out camping again. We go camping a lot. Right now we were playing a game of baseball when two gorgeous women stood in front of us. The girl with glasses attacked my entire family but the Goth looking girl with black fingernails and long brown hair bit me and I felt burning. That's all I felt for three days when me and my family awoke, the people came up to us. They told us that they were vampires and now we are too. Oh great. We asked what their names are and they said their coven is called the Kathryn's but then ended up fighting about how to spell their names. Apparently the girl with the glasses spells her name Catherine and the Goth girl spells her name Kathryn. Then Catherine said "Yeah well when I was changed, I was a senior in high school." And then Kathryn said "Well I was a sophomore in high school" They started fighting and to be honest, they looked like morons when doing so. Once we got impatient we asked how to kill a vampire. They answered "Well you tear them apart and burn the pieces and they turn into purple smoke and it's really cool. We looked at each other and I said "Anyone want to see some purple smoke?" The minute I said this the Kathryn's looked at each other and said "We probably shouldn't have told them that." And they ran away.

Since then we learned that we can survive off of animal blood instead of human blood and Carlisle is making us drink that instead of human blood and sadly we are being forced. Now we are very rich and I can't even sleep! This sucks! Everyone around me is mated and I am not so I am alone to wallow in myself pity every day. Not just that, but this girl named Tanya keeps coming on to me and I hate her and her strawberry blonde hair. Ugh I wish everyone would leave me alone, not just that, but I can read minds so I have to hear how sorry they are for me! I hate my life! That was until I saw a little girl name Isabella. I saw her in the hospital this morning and I know she is my mate! I just have to wait until she turns 17. That's what Alice told me anyways, did I mention that Alice can see the future? Well she can and Jasper can feel emotions, and I feel sorry for him. Anyways, this is going to be a long 17 years!

AN: Well I thought that was a good way to end this chapter. I will post more tomorrow maybe, depend on if I want to. I might just give up and cry ;D anyways, well I have nothing left to say so bye!

-Cit11cat


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so Chewbacca really wanted me to post chapter 2 so here it is! Okay Chewy you can stop asking me to put up chapter two now! **** BTW earlier today when you asked if you could be in this story paired with Jack, idk I still haven't decided**.

Chapter 2

_3 years later _

Will's POV

It has been three years since I left Elizabeth. I have never been so happy. Today is my darling daughter's third birthday. I wish she could grow up to know her mother but she is better without her. I had decided to let my daughter meet Jack sparrow for a birthday present. This is probably the dumbest thing I have ever done but she really wanted to meet him from all the stories I have told her about him. We were getting on the black pearl when I saw the Cullens. What I want to know is what are they doing here? And why are they sparkling? Are they sparkling pirates? Well that is just weird.

"Carlisle what are you doing here?" I asked once I got their attention. How come everytime the bronzed hair one comes near my little Isabella he has lust and love filled eyes? WHY? I seriously want to know but don't want to be rude, maybe he is a pedophile**(AN: All you Edward lovers don't hate me! I like Edward myself!) **In that case I am going to keep Isabella away from him.

DID HE JUST GROWL AT ME? WHY DID HE GROWL AT ME? Finally Carlisle answered.

" Well we are pirates and I am a doctor in case any pirate gets hurt." That is reasonable. Excpet for one little fact…oh I don't know they are PIRATES!

"Oh well why are you sparkling?" I asked curiously.

"Alice poured glitter on us." He looked around nervously. Well okay then. They are creeping me out.

"Is he jack daddy?" Isabella asked pointing to the bronze boy.

"No he isn't jack is around here somewhere." I replied looking at Carlisle's son.

"He is pwetty I wanna keep him." Awh she is adorable and would laugh at the situation if it wasn't the man that looked like he owned my daughter. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. She was giggling and I was about to take out my sword when Jack walked out.

"Well if it isn't Will Turner. Long time no see, *cough*not that that is a bad thing.*cough*"

"Is that jack daddy?" Isabella asked. She is practically bouncing up and down with excitement and so is that blonde haired boy that the Cullens adopted. She ran up and hugged him and he looked shocked at first and then backed away picked her up and hugged her back. The penny head growled again.

"Jack this is my daughter Isabella."

"When did you have a daughter?" he asked. He is so stupid. He was there when we found out she was pregnant why did he not remember, oh that's right. We were at Tortuga. He was most likely either Drunk out of his mind or lusting after a prostitute.

All of a sudden out of no where Penny head showed up in front of Jack and said….

**AN: Ha I'm so evil leaving y'all with a cliffhanger!Don't kill me Chewy! This is just a filler so im sorry for it being so short! We will be getting to Edward's POV next and soon why and how they get transported **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so lets get one thing strait here. Chewbacca! Stop threatening to kill me if I don't make another chapter! I get it, you want this story to continue, and Catherine…Isn't Chewbacca being really ridiculous in threatening to kill me? Oh and you better not have taken the I 3 zombies off your arm! There will be hell to pay if you did!

Chapter 3

Edward POV

Three years ago my love was taken away from me. I don't know what happened. Oh right, yes I do. She was just born when I realized she was my mate and the dad caught me staring at her and got really pissed. So they moved and so did we. How we ended up on a pirate ship I have no idea. But suddenly I smelled freesias…BELLA!

I was only paying attention to her and she called me pretty. And then went and hugged jack! What? I moved so I was in front of him and practically snarled at him to get away from her. Everyone but Jasper was staring at me and Bella was close to tears. I made my angel cry…NOOOOOO! She will always hate me now! It's not my fault! It is my instincts! They are possessive and telling me to mark and mate with her (**AN: Bow chicka wow wow, sorry just wanted to add that ;D**), and take her away from all men and just lock her up and keep her safe. I can't do that though I am not a pedophile. She is only three! Maybe once she turns fifteen. Yeahh that will be legal.

All of a sudden I was had this feeling like I was being lifted into the air. I looked around and I was in the middle of the forest. What the hell? I see the rest of my family. Oh crap and also the Catherine's again. Yeah. _Sarcastic much? _Shut up voice inside my head! Anyways, They are approaching us…oh gosh.

"Hello again Cullen's" The Goth one said._ Hey she is hot and you know it! _That is true but I want my Bella!

" I see our evil plan worked, you are now in the year 1991 and without your precious Bella! HAHAHAHAHA SUCK IT!" The one with the glasses said as she ran away. Wow they are strange. But evil for taking away my Bella! I chased after them and caught the goth one and fell on top of her.

"Well hello big boy, wanna play?" She asked and then winked. _HELLZ YEAH!SCREW BELLA SHE IS ONLY THREE! _My inner voice was telling me but I chose to ignore which was probably smart on my part since my precious bella would somehow find out about it because of this evil creature who I am currently straddling. Oh crap.  
"W-w-why are we here?" I stutter out.

"Simple. I want you and I know you want me instead of your stupid little bella. And that is why you were created, so you can be my mate." She grinned triumphantly. That made me mad and so I snapped her head off and set her on fire very quickly. The other Catherine came back.

She saw the smoke and screamed "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CULLEN I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ONE OF THE CATHERINES!" She ran off. Oh crap. I shouldn't have done that.

**AN: Okay Chewbacca you will be coming next chapter sorry for being so short, DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
